


James T. Kirk--F.B.I

by Fairhaven74



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Leonard McCoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Section 31, Starfleet Academy, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: By the end of the Great Purge, millions of Alphas and Omegas were dead.  Viruses were created to kill Alphas and Omegas and were believed to be the reason many born in Jim’s time were born without the natural ability for their Alpha or Omega Gene to activate at birth, leaving millions, potentially billions inactivated Alphas and Omegas.  And while it may advance scientific knowledge and helped all the potential Alphas and Omegas, Jim did not want to be a lab rat.Agent James T. Kirk was the best agent at The Federation Bureau of Investigations but he was still looking for happiness.(My first attempt at Alpha/Omega dynamics.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I don't own anything nor is money made on anything I write in fanfiction. I just enjoy creating new and different worlds for the characters to play in; I hope you enjoy it.

Agent Jim Kirk sat in a dive bar in Riverside, Iowa nursing a beer. He wasn't drunk, but he was on a mission, and Jim never got drunk while working. His new assignment was to enter Starfleet Academy, again. He couldn't believe that he was going to return to school after he graduated a few years before. Of course, no one knew he was a graduate of Starfleet Academy except his boss and the current President of the Federation. Jim was after all the top undercover agent for the F.B.I., or the Federation Bureau of Investigations.

He was mulling over how to get accepted into Starfleet Academy when a beautiful woman sidled up to the bar and ordered. She was drop dead gorgeous with her dark skin and dark eyes, if she had been an Omega, Jim would have slobbered all over her, but alas she was beta. Well, all woman were betas, omegas were all men, as were alphas, like Jim. Jim was a rare alpha, born with his alpha genes activated instead of dormant until puberty. The majority of Alpha's were born with their Alpha gene, or AG, inactivated until puberty hit. Jim was an unlucky small minority of the Alpha population that had their AG active at birth; the unusual nature of his birth activated Jim's. His father's death and his premature birth while escaping the _Kelvin_ along with the unique radiation he was exposed to during delivery enabled his Alpha Gene.

Jim was the first Alpha born in his family in nearly one hundred years. Jim's parents were both betas and never expected to have an Alpha son. Jim's status was a shock to his mother, and in fear, for her son, she chose to have Jim take Alpha inhibitors from birth. Inhibitors were not illegal but were not commonly used among Alphas as they would limit the Alpha's ability to attract an Omega mate. Winona concerned that her son would become a science project, started him on inhibitors and Jim never looked back. Jim didn't care about his Alpha status except at times when he was attracted to a beautiful person, then it just sucked. Alphas and Omegas could only become sexually aroused by each other; a beta would not work. It didn't stop Jim from trying.

Jim hadn't understood his mother's concern for his Alpha status at birth. It wasn't until Jim was older that he finally realized and forgave her for what she did. Alphas were rare now, in the past Alphas were the dominant sex on the planet, but after the eugenics wars and the great purge, Alphas only made up approximately fifteen percent of the population on Earth. The problem was that many were born with the Alpha gene, but most would never activate leaving them betas for life. Scientist spent countless hours trying to find a solution to the problem only to come up empty. If anyone in the Federation discovered that Jim was an Alpha at birth, it would mark him as useful to the cause.

Omegas, on the other hand, had not been as affected by the eugenics wars and the great purge, so they made up about twenty-five percent of the population, leaving the remaining community of betas at sixty percent. In the past, Alpha's made up about forty percent of the human population, while Beta's and Omega's made up the remaining population equally. Because of the higher number of Omegas, it was not uncommon for two or more Omegas to share one Alpha. Alphas were highly sought after by Omegas. One Alpha had the potential to impregnate one omega every twelve to eighteen months and Alpha's and Omega's life expectancies along with their fertility was longer than Beta's, the potential for large families was tremendous but rare. Most Alpha's only sired ten to twenty children in a lifetime. Jim hadn't sired one. Even with the higher capacity for births with Alpha and Omegas many of the children born were betas.

Beta's were an oddity; they hadn't appeared in Earth history until sometime after the first atomic bomb was detonated. Before that time female children were born and considered defective as they could not produce children with either alphas or omegas, but after the bomb detonations, the first beta male was born. Beta males could breed children with beta females, and so a new gender was added to the human genome. Beta males were weaker than Alpha and Omegas; they also had a shorter lifespan.

In 1946, the first beta male was born. After the first male beta's birth and the end of the second world war, there was a baby boom resulting in a significate increase in beta males and females. Those children came of age in the mid-1960's and began to have children of their own, and most of those children were betas. By the mid-1970's the world was embroiled in a cold war between genders; Omegas and Alphas against Beta males and females. With the beta population on the rise at an ever-increasing rate, the idea of eugenics returned but instead of Betas fearing for their lives it was Alphas and by extension, Omegas. Beta's wanting to eradicate Alpha's out of fear began to experiment with enhancing their genetics leading to the first augments and in turn to the augment wars.

By the 1980's betas wanting to be stronger and smarter than Alphas had discovered a way to enhance their strengths and intellect but forgot morality. Enhanced strength and intelligence do not necessarily mean better or more ethical. With the fall of most of the world's governments by the mid-1980s, the Augments rose to power and ruled most of the world until they were overthrown by Alpha's, Omegas, and a group of betas’ who felt the augment project was a failure. Unfortunately, this would not be the end of war or hatred on Earth or among humans.

A mere one-hundred years later the great purge started. It was the start of many wars on Earth and ended in the final conflict before Zephrine Cocrine discovered warp drive. The Great Purge was stated by a small group of Betas who saw Alphas and Omegas as a threat to their survival. As Alphas were more aggressive in behavior and possessives towards their mates, they often encountered problems relating to Betas. Betas tended to be far less aggressive and were more promiscuous; once an Alpha and Omega mated they rarely strayed unless the Omega agreed to add another Omega to the partnership. Omegas were often more willing to share their Alpha if they had equal time and children with the Alpha. This ability to share Alphas led to the common practice of triad marriages between one Alpha and two Omegas.

By the end of the Great Purge, millions of Alphas and Omegas were dead. Viruses were created to kill Alphas and Omegas and were believed to be the reason many born in Jim’s time were born without the natural ability for their Alpha or Omega Gene to activate at birth, leaving millions, potentially billions inactivated Alphas and Omegas. And while it may advance scientific knowledge and helped all the potential Alphas and Omegas, Jim did not want to be a lab rat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Short chapter.

Some say that the victors write history, but Jim knows the truth; the survivors write history. James T. Kirk knows all about surviving; it's one of the things he excelled at; his very existence is proof of that, now all he needs to learn is how to thrive.

Many think Jim's story began at his birth, but in truth, it started when he was sent to Tarsus IV. Frank, the bastard, sent Jim away to live on Tarsus IV in a camp for troubled youth when Winona was off planet. Winona had left for a long-term mission to one of the deep space stations for a year leaving her two children in the care of her then-husband, Frank. Three months after Winona left the planet, Sam ran away from home, and a month later Jim was on a transport headed to Tarsus IV.

Jim arrived on Tarsus IV two weeks before the first fungus appeared on the crops. What Jim would learn later was that Kodos and his committee orchestrated the entire situation, but at the time no one knew where the fungus came from that destroyed the crops. By the end, half the population of Tarsus IV was dead by Kodos' order, and the other half were severely traumatized. Jim was one of the lucky ones; his natural leadership skills saved many children and several adults.

Jim returned to Earth almost one year to the day that he left it, but he was not returned to the care of his step-father, Frank. His mother turned over Jim's care to Admiral Jonathan Archer. Archer, while old at the time, was an Alpha and Winona felt it would benefit Jim to be around an Alpha even if he was still using the inhibitors.

Jon recognized Jim's extremely high intelligence and enrolled him in a pilot program at the Academy for child prodigies. The program allowed Jim to take the same classes that older Starfleet Academy Cadets would take, only he took them at his pace and was not integrated with the older students. Jim graduated the academy when he was just sixteen, but decided not to join Starfleet at that time; instead, he took an offer with the F.B.I. He was their youngest operative working undercover; he was also their best. The best part of his mission was that his handler was Jon.

Jonathan Archer, the first captain of The Enterprise; the man who without his guidance, The Federation would not exist, was on a mission to end Section 31. When Jim first moved in with Jonathan, the older Alpha would tell him stories about his adventures onboard Enterprise, and Jim was fascinated by his tales. As Jim aged, Jon began to tell him about his experience with Section 31 and their manipulation of his head of security, Malcolm Reed. Jonathan wanted Section 31 destroyed because they were a threat to The Federation and Starfleet. When Jon retired from Starfleet, he approached the then current Federation President and convinced him that Section 31 needed to be reined in and to do that they needed to root out all the members that were working inside Starfleet and other organizations inside the Federation. Jon hated what they put Malcolm Reed through, and while he understood the need for secrets and protecting both the Federation and Starfleet, he didn't think Section 31 was the best way to do it.

Jon recruited Jim to help in his cause against Section 31 when Jim found out that an operative had recruited Jim's brother, Sam. Once Section 31 recruited you, they never let you go, and Jim did not want his brother to end up dead or perpetually trapped in Section 31's games. Jim had found Sam and got him away from his handler, setting him up with a new identity and a new face. It hurt that Jim couldn't talk to his big brother, but it was the only way to keep him safe, according to all Federation records, George Samuel Kirk, Junior died on Earth II. Jim hoped one day to end Section 31 and bring his brother home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but it just felt right to leave it there. I have the next one written, but I'm going to review it a few more times before I post it.

Damn, well, this wasn't the way Jim thought he would get an offer to the Academy, but what the hell, if it worked. His face hurt and as much as he respected Pike, he didn't need the damn recruitment speech. Uhura's buddy, Cupcake, was lucky Jim was disciplined enough not to beat his ass into the ground; Jim almost did it anyway, but he knew Jon would have kicked his ass if he had. Jim let his mind wander as Pike tried to sell him on Starfleet and all the great things Jim could accomplish. Oh, great, now he was bringing up Jim's supposed criminal record; it was great cover for him, but it sucked to have everyone think he was the only genius repeat offender in Iowa. Even better, Pike brought up Jim's dad, and a challenge.

"Are we done? I'm thirsty," Jim said wanting Pike to think he hadn't convinced him.

"Yeah, we're done. The shuttle leaves tomorrow morning."

Jim just saluted the man with his shot glass.

***

Jim arrived at the shuttle just in time; he tossed his keys to one of the guards and told him to keep the bike. He walked past Pike onto the shuttle and said as he passed, "I'll do it in three years."

***

Jim was in love, at least platonically, with Doctor Leonard McCoy, or Bones. The guy was funny even if he didn't mean to be and Jim felt bad for the guy. The poor man lost everything but his bones in a messy divorce, hence the nickname Bones. Jim didn't even care that the man had thrown up on Jim's shoes and was terrified of flying and space. What Jim hadn't figured out yet was how Bones had mated with a Beta woman, he didn't buy the story. Bones was Omega, Jim could smell it; one of the benefits of having his AG activated all this life but also taking the inhibitors, Jim could smell Alphas and Omegas, but they couldn't smell him. Alphas and Omegas gave off powerful pheromones to attract each other and while normally taking inhibitors would dampen that scent and dampen the Alpha and Omega's ability to smell them, with Jim he somehow was able to overcome that, and he could pinpoint another Alpha or an Omega across the room. So, when he sat next to Bones he knew even though the other man was taking an Omega inhibitor, he was an Omega.

Everything was going great for Jim, he made a new friend on the shuttle and he hadn't had to fight to get into the Academy; of course, that was when everything went to hell. They assigned him to room with Bones. While both men were on inhibitors, it was never a great idea to put an Omega and Alpha in close proximity for too long unless they were mated. Jim's system was already having trouble with his medication and living with an Omega could cause them to completely fail. Well, Jim was adaptable, he'd figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This chapter is a bit longer. It will be a few days before I post again as I need to work on the next few chapters. Now, I'm going to bed and getting some sleep, and I hope that I don't wake up with a migraine tomorrow, as I've had one everyday this week; I'm tired of them.

Jim walked down the dark street with his collar turned up on his leather jacket; a jacket gifted to him by his mentor and father figure, Jon. Jim hadn’t known how a father should act until he met Jon, and Jim adored him for everything he had done for him. Jim found the restaurant he was expected at for his meeting; a meeting he had to put off joining Bones at their favorite bar. Jim told his friend he had a date with a beauty named Gaila, but instead, he was headed to meet his handler and the Federation President.

Jim slipped in the door of the restaurant and nodded to the bartender, Tommy before he slid around the patrons and headed towards the backroom of the bar. Jim spent too much time in this place for his liking, but it was the one place they could be assured complete privacy and safety. Jim opened the door to the backroom, Jon and Federation President Anika Breckinridge sat at the table each nursing a drink. Shutting the door behind him, Jim walked to his chair and took a seat with his mentor and the President.

“Jim,” Anika said warmly in greeting.

“Madam President,” Jim replied.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us so soon after you entered the Academy; I know it could be dangerous for you if you get caught. What have you found so far?” Anika asked.

“I’ve only been there for six months, but I don’t think Christopher Pike has anything to do with Section 31. I believe we can trust him, but I’m not in favor of bringing him into our group unless it becomes necessary.”

“I agree,” Jon said.

“Very well, tell me how you are handling the Academy?” Anika asked.

“Fine. They have me rooming with a Doctor Leonard McCoy from Georgia,” Jim said not wanting to tell them that Bones was an omega. Unfortunately for Jim, Jon knew him too well.

“What aren’t you saying, Jim?”

“McCoy is an omega,” Jim spit out knowing that if he hesitated Jon would pounce and make him pay for his evasion.

“Shit, Jim you cannot room with an omega, you know what will happen.”

“Yeah, I know but what am I supposed to do? Tell them that I’m an alpha? I’ve hidden it too long just to blurt it out now. The repercussions could be disastrous.”

“Yeah, I know that Jim. Do you like him, Jim?” Jon asked.

“Yes, but I won’t act on it without provocation on his part; you taught me better than that, Jon.”

“Alright, but if it becomes a problem you tell me,” Jon said authoritatively.

“Always,” Jim replied.

“Well now that that is settled, what else do you have to report?” Anika asked trying to get the two men back on track.

“Not much. I did meet up with Gaila, and she’s agreed to help cover for me and act like we’re sleeping together for the next three years,” Jim said sighing. He didn’t want to use the Orion, but he needed a cover, and she was willing to help him.

“Isn’t that the Orion slave girl you rescued a few years ago?” Archer asked.

Jim nodded his head as he answered, “yes, she’s been at the Academy for about a year, and she’s agreed to help me without blowing my cover. She’s a good kid, and I don’t want to use her like this, but she feels indebted to me for saving her. I’ve tried to tell her I was just doing my job, but she won’t listen to me.”

“What does she know?” Anika asked.

“Just that I work for the F.B.I. and I’m undercover; I didn’t tell her about section 31, but I think she guessed it on her own. I suspect that someone from there has approached her, but she turned them down. I’ve been thinking of bringing her into the operation, but I don’t want her to get hurt,” Jim said. He was protective of the young woman he saved from sexual slavery.

“Use your best judgment, Jim,” Anika said.

“Thank you, Madam President.”

“One day I’ll get you to call me Anika,” she said smiling at him.

“Not until you are no longer my boss, and even then, probably not,” Jim said giving her a devilish smile.

She just shook her head at the younger man, “very well, if you have nothing else to report I shall take my leave and I will see you again in a year, Jim.”

“Yes, ma’am. As always, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Jim said standing and helping the woman on with her coat.

She kissed his cheek and pulled her communicator out of her packet, opening it she signaled for a direct beam out back to the presidential residence.

Once Anika was gone, Jim smiled at Jon and asked, “how are you, old man?”

“Normal aches and pains, but I’m good Jim. I’m not ready to let go of life, yet, son.”

“I know, I just worry about you. You know you are the only family I have left,” Jim said sadly.

“I know Jim.”

“I miss the dogs,” Jim said apropos to nothing.

“Come by Sunday for dinner and play with them, they miss you too, Jim.”

“That could be dangerous, Jon. I don’t want to get caught by someone from the Academy.”

“Make up a cover story about how we meet at a park one day when you found my lost dog. We bonded over dogs, and now you come visit an old man on occasion.”

“Alright, I’ll come visit my old man this Sunday. I’ll just tell Bones that I’m studying for some test.”

“Bones?”

“McCoy, I nicknamed him Bones when we met.”

“Why the hell would you name him that?” Jon asked dumbfounded.

“He had a messy divorce and lost everything except his Bones,” Jim said shrugging.

“You said he was an omega, Jim, omegas don’t get divorced.”

“He was married to a beta woman, but I don’t believe the whole story. He said he even lost custody of his daughter to his ex-wife, but omegas and betas cannot produce children, hell, they can’t even have sex with each other. I haven’t had much luck looking into his past,” Jim said sighing.

“I’ll check for you, Jim. If this woman took an omega’s child from him, well I’ll have to do something about that, especially since you have it bad for the man,” Jon laughed at his adopted son.

“Jon, I’m not falling into bed with Bones,” Jim scowled at the other alpha.

“Not yet, you aren’t, but you know you will not be able to resist the man. It’s biology, Jimmy.”

“Fuck, I hate biology.”

“I know, Jim, I know,” Jon said regret tinging his voice as he took a sip of his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, and feedback is always appreciated.

Jim sighed as he finished his last paper of the academic year. He survived his first year back at the Academy without sleeping with his best friend, Bones. Jim planned on staying at school for the summer ostensibly to take extra classes to graduate sooner, but in reality, it was to spy on several suspicious Starfleet professors. Gaila, to his joy, also planned on taking summer classes and it gave him a cover for his snooping. He didn’t like using the Orion for undercover operations, but she turned out to be his best cover and an excellent covert operative. Jim convinced Jon to hire the young Orion several months back, and it gave the woman extra credits to help pay her expenses. He felt a hand slid onto his shoulder and glancing towards it he saw the green skin of an Orion.

“Hey, Gaila. What’s up?” Jim asked.

“Wondering if you wanted to celebrate finishing the school year?”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” he asked as he turned and pulled beauty into his arms.

“Hm, a horizontal surface sounds perfect right now,” she purred in his ear, just loud enough for some passing cadets to overhear.

“I like the way you think, baby,” Jim replied and kissed her. Jim was relieved that Orion pheromones did not affect alphas, because he would have fallen into bed with the beauty in his arms.

“Want to head to my room?” she asked.

“Nah, my room. Bones is already gone for the summer; isn’t your roommate still here?”

“Yes, she is, your room then.”

The two agents left the quad and meandered towards Jim’s dorm room.

***

Confident that he no one would catch him, Jim snuck into Professor Britton’s office. The professor wasn’t teaching a summer class, so Jim should go undisturbed. Not taking chances, Gaila was outside waiting to distract any passing or inquisitive staff who might happen upon Jim.

Gaining access to the man’s computer was too easy; Jim slipped the crystal into the data port and cloned the professor’s machine with all his information. Jim didn’t have time to snoop through all the information on site; he would return to his dorm room, and with Gaila’s help they would review all the information at their leisure.  

Hearing a commotion out in the hallway, Jim knew his time was up, and he removed the crystal and shut everything down; leaving no trace of his presence, Jim went to the office door and glimpsed out into the hallway to see that his friend had the interloper occupied. Slipping out the door, Jim headed in the opposite direction away from Gaila and towards safety. Jim didn’t worry about his partner, as the woman was the best at getting herself out of situations safely.

***

Jim smiled at the Orion when she entered his room and locked the door behind her. He patted the empty spot on the bed next to him indicating she should take a seat and help him with the data.

“What we got, Jimmy?” Gaila asked.

“Well, I think we found something, just not what we had hoped.”

“He’s not Section 31?” Gaila asked disappointedly. She hated Britton and was hoping she could make him disappear.

“Sorry, but he isn’t Section 31, but he is a creep. Here look at these,” Jim said pointing to several closed files on the man’s computer.

Gaila opened the first and gasped. The man was not just a creep, but a pervert and she couldn’t wait until he was arrested.

“How did he pass his psych evaluation?” she asked Jim.

“I don’t have a clue, but we can’t let him stay at the academy where he meets young impressionable cadets. I’ll send the info on to Jon, and he can deal with the asshole. By next school session, Britton will not be a problem.”

“Good, maybe Jon will let me have a few moments alone with Britton and my favorite knife,” Gaila pondered.

“Not happening, my friend. Don’t worry, Jon won’t let him get away with it, and it will hurt.”

“I never get to have any fun,” Gaila pouted.

Jim just snickered at his partner.

***

“Hey, Porthos, how’s my favorite dog,” Jim cooed at the beagle.

“He’s good, just like your old man,” Jon said behind him.

“Hey, old man. What news do you have for me?” Jim asked.

“Let’s talk inside,” Jon said turning and expecting Jim to follow.

Once seated inside Jon’s study, the man spoke, “well, Federation security arrested Britton two days ago for slave trafficking with special circumstances involving the sex trade.”

“Ouch,” Jim said, special circumstances meant a life sentence in a Federation maximum penal colony.

“He deserves it,” Jon stated plainly.

“Didn’t say he didn’t deserve it, just surprised,” Jim said shrugging.

“You did good, Jim. I wasn’t expecting you to find a slave trafficker, but I’m glad you did, and he is out of the business.”

“Gaila will be happy to hear that.”

“Now, on to more personal business,” Jon started, “I did some careful digging and found that your friend, Bones, was mated to an Alpha named Clay Treadway. Treadway was from an old family that believed Alphas and Omegas were aberrations in nature.”

“What the fuck? How the hell could they think that with alphas and omegas having been the dominant gender for millennia?” Jim asked.

“Who the hell knows, but what I did find out is that McCoy met and mated with Treadway right out of high school. Treadway’s family didn’t approve the match, so he married a beta woman named, Jocelyn Abigail Darnell. McCoy gave birth to a daughter Joanna a few years after he and Treadway mated. I’m not sure what happened after that, but Treadway was killed in an accident, leaving McCoy without a mate and their daughter without a father. Jocelyn and McCoy never married, but Treadway’s family offered evidence that McCoy was an unfit parent and that Jocelyn was Clay’s rightful heir and the true parent for Joanna. It’s unusual, but the court agreed and awarded full custody to Jocelyn Treadway. McCoy is allowed supervised visitation with Joanna.”

“Shit. What can we do to fix this, Jon? It isn’t right or even legal what they did to Bones,” Jim said anger lacing his words.

“I’m working on it, Jim. It’s going to take time, but I know in the end I will succeed and get your omega his kid back,” Jon said with conviction.

“He’s not my omega,” Jim said scowling at Jon.

“Stop kidding yourself, Jim. McCoy is your omega, and you can’t resist him much longer. I know the meds you are taking aren’t working like they should. What are you going to do when they fail?”

“Find new ones?” Jim said with a sheepish smile.

“Jim,” Jon replied sternly.

“Fuck, I know, dad. I need to tell him and soon. I just don’t want to ruin the best friendship I have ever had,” Jim said sadly.

Jim rarely called Jon, dad, so he recognized that Jim was listening to him. “Look, Jim, next time McCoy goes home to visit his daughter, you will go with him. Tell him the truth and mate with the man.”

“Easier said than done,” Jim replied sullenly. He knew Jon was right; his feelings for Bones had grown since they met, and he wouldn’t be able to keep it hidden much longer. He just hoped his affections were returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy the last few weekends, so this is the first time I've had to write. Hopefully, I'll get some time this weekend and I can get some more done.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the next two chapters written, but I'm still fine-tuning them.


End file.
